Demand nearly always outweighs supply when it comes to storage, especially for data intensive multimedia and data center environments. For example, the storage capacity provided by a conventional digital video recorder (DVR) for television programs, audio programs, and gaming applications, etc., typically have limited storage and the maximum storage capacity can often be reached sooner than a consumer would prefer. There are numerous strategies used to address finite storage capacity including deletion, archiving, compression, etc., each of which have their shortcomings. For example, feasibility, latency, and loss are all concerns with the above-mentioned strategies for increasing storage capacity.